


The Life of Death

by ArtificialWick



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialWick/pseuds/ArtificialWick
Summary: What if everything you touched died? Death knows all about that, it has been that way since the beginning of time. But, what’ll happen when Death falls in love with Life?





	The Life of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Original A/N from September 27th 2017:  
> A 6k Shalaska,one-shot that I wrote with Frida over the course of the last few months. This was a personal challenge we set for ourselves after watching an animation of the same name by Marsha Onderstijn (If you have never seen it you can find it on youtube but I’d not watch it before reading, as it spoils a lot). We wanted to try conveying a story without words and this is what it became. 
> 
> The only true trigger warning is that of Death occurring here and there throughout the story. Feedback is as always appreciated, enjoy! xoxo Wick

There was only one thing that Death had always been certain of, that as long as there were living beings -both human and animal alike- there would be beings dying. This was the way the world worked, and she wouldn’t see it any other way. Death was very peculiar,  she moved around in the world of the living, but always made sure to keep her distance. And that wasn’t all for nothing, everything she touched lived up to her namesake.

With shocking white hair and dark sullen eyes, Death would roam the streets clad in leather and torn up men’s wear and, mostly at night to avoid being ‘caught’ mid-act even though it was nothing but a small touch, and rarely ventured out in the sun. That was Life’s job, it wasn’t made for her no matter how warm and welcoming.

It made her pessimistic as she never got to enjoy things. Even simple actions as picking a flower left her disappointed as they would instantly wither away under her touch. She’d tried everything from gloves and tying her trusty bandanna around her hand, to dirty sand-stained hands, but it all ended the way it always did. So, she refrained from touching anything except the necessary: a bird that had fallen from it’s nest and broken a wig, a man’s best friend that had served loyally for years, the flowers in the neighbour’s garden when Autumn arrived and even the tiny little ants that snaked their way through what was tall grass to them. Death was for everyone, often merciful, except for Death itself.

The shining light of the flickering stars annoyed Death as she stalked, it distracted her, reminded her too much of Life. Yet, despite anything bright and Life-like making her sick to the stomach, sometimes she’d be forced to brave the Sun. Some people weren’t built for the nightlife and loved the Sun beyond anything. Death wished she would be that loved, but had let that wish sail a long time ago. There were the rare few, of course, but she’d run out of them sooner or later.

So, Death went out more often when the summer came and the days grew longer. She’d come out during that special period in between day and night, when the colors of the sky blended into a milky haze of oranges, pinks and purples, and only a select few of the living were still out, with Death walking so unknowingly close to them and not fearing her as they claimed they did.

When she did run out and felt no need to go on, she roamed on. She crossed boundaries with ease and moved from city to city, there was a reason people in the open air and countryside lived longer: Death rarely visited them. She preferred cities with high skyscrapers to hide the Sun and cast some shade, which is why she set foot to L.A.    

On her way there she met a deer, a wild one. It did not fear her and with shaking steps made its way over. Some seemed to know her, greeting her like an old friend. Perhaps this was why some believed so wholly in reincarnation. She didn’t understand it. Souls only existed once and shouldn’t have any recollection of her. However, Death, having all the time in the world, waited patiently in the light of the Sun until she felt a wet nose against the back of her hand. She watched as the deer collapsed on the side of the road and waited for it to breathe out its last breaths of air until its lungs were empty. Death was mercifully beautiful, if only Death herself saw it that way too.

She knew what she was capable of, it fascinated her and sickened her all at the same time. She would hear them speak about how much they feared her, thought what a horrible thing she was, and Death had started to believe it herself. It almost seemed to make taking a life much easier. She accepted this as such, and would for the longest of times.

Death continued her trek to the city. No matter how many lives she’d had taken, the face of the last one always seemed to burn in her mind until the next life came along, which was always and rarely never sooner than later. The face of the deer kept her company in her mind’s eye as she walked. Seeing the looming shadows of the city’s immensely tall skyscrapers ahead, Death relaxed a little.

Night was falling and people were filtering down the streets. She watched as couples walked past, lovers, friends, siblings. They were all clutched tightly onto the other, a kiss here, holding hands there, touching, just touching. Death looked down at her own hands, the causes of such sadness in the world. She had never been touched before, not without consequences. She was a perfect example of how people made mistakes. That one friendly pat on the back, the woman trying to fix her hair, people made mistakes all the time before their time. She’d hear them pin the blame on her, that it was her fault they’d gone before their time, but such excuses sickened Death and made her feel even more hated by the living.

When it was finally the peak of night, Death’s favorite time, she smiled quietly to herself. She was alone, albeit the few people who could brave the nightlife as much as she could. She’d sidestep away from the people if they got too close as they passed, it wasn’t their turn yet. Perhaps it was okay to leave everything as it was today.

Then something in her gut told told her to step forward to a young blonde woman. She was walking away from her, had her back turned toward what anyone considered to be a threat. If only she knew that she was five steps away from a heart attack. She’d probably run, hard and fast.

Death studied her from behind and came to the conclusion she had to be just about 30 and was bowlegged like a deer. It was obvious in that short pink pencil skirt and those white kitten heels, it was actually kind of cute. It made her look like she hadn’t quite grown up yet. She seemed nice enough too. However, Death waited for no one, not even the nice ones. It seemed cruel but it was the way things worked, and who was she to change a system without flaws?

Death trailed her, getting closer and closer to the blonde, who still walked ahead, swaying as if unsure of her next step but her long legs kept her up. It was like the deer all over again, almost shaking in the same manner, confused by their own long legs. Sometimes it was kind of funny how the world had a way of always getting back at you. Death grimaced. She was fully prepared to lay a rough hand on the girl’s shoulder, reaching her hand forward to the unknowing blonde, sure that her limp and bony figure would collapse as soon as she touched her. However, before her fingertips even made contact with the girl’s exposed shoulder, she whipped her head around to face her. Death almost felt like the world was mocking her as she realized what big, doe-like eyes the girl had, eyes that stared right back at her with curiosity and a natural intrigue. It was truly unfair.    

Death had taken her fair share of lives and rarely felt unease at doing so, after all it was all she knew, but unease was present once more tonight. She couldn’t possibly feel right inflicting harm upon a girl who seemed too bright for the night. She pulled her hand away, trying hard to stutter out an apology, but this strange girl seemed to render Death speechless, truly at a loss for words.

So Death stood there, quietly taking in the girl in front of her. Beautiful as she was, Death had no reason to be close to her for she was young and vibrant whereas she herself was everything except that. She turned to leave, but the girl called out to her, calling her back to her side.

Death came back to her and stood close, taking great precautions not to stand too close. Now she was the one who was swaying. It wasn’t that she had to turn back around and come to her, no one was forcing her to do anything, but something in those big eyes made her want to.

She knew that this girl in front of her wasn’t like any other being she’d seen before. There was something different about her but she couldn’t place what. She didn’t know if it was in those eyes or that big goofy smile, but something about her just made Death want to stay.

They spoke and Death, soothed by the sound of her surprisingly low and grating voice, wanted her to continue to keep talking. Like falling into a trance, it was as quiet as it was loud but it wasn’t annoying, which she appreciated. The girl didn’t seem to be afraid of her appearance and there wasn’t a tremble in her voice either. She was the first one in centuries who wasn’t scared.

She introduced herself as Alaska, and suddenly ‘Alaska’ became Death’s new favorite word. Even though Death spoke all the languages in the world she chose a name as equally mundane: Sharon. She thought it a fitting name, and was even more so sure of her choice when Alaska smiled and seemed to like it. They talked for quite a while, Sharon getting quite wrapped up in the conversation to the point where she didn’t even realize just how long they were there.

It wasn’t until Alaska put the key into the lock of her front door, which they had been next to for the entirety of their encounter, that Sharon felt like she was falling out of the picture again. She wasn’t mundane enough to consider something as simple as that small action familiar. Then, she felt even more out of place when she became conscious of how horrendous and torn up she actually looked. For the first time in a long time the rags she loved so much, made her feel strange and uncomfortable. Luckily, Alaska didn’t seem to mind.

She happily turned back to Sharon, only to find her looking very downtrodden. Sharon excused that she should be going now, that it was late, but Alaska didn’t want her to leave. It didn’t feel right to let her walk off. The blonde asked Sharon inside, if she wanted to stay for a drink or just wait out the night inside the safety of her one-story home. Sharon had been hesitant at first but when she realized Alaska insisted and wouldn’t really give her a choice, she stepped in after the girl.

Sharon sat awkwardly on the couch, very uptight and not really sure what to do with herself. Alaska eyed her strangely and told her to get comfortable for the night, that she didn’t mind. Sharon observed her flitting about the small but nevertheless cosy looking place, dashing about and getting things done. This was the closest she had ever come to seeing the normal, mundane tasks of everyday life, but just watching Alaska fascinated her.

She almost instinctively pulled her knees up to her chest, realizing right on time she probably shouldn’t dirty the couch with her old combat boots. Alaska giggled when she noticed this, admitting it was fine if she took off her shoes, and that one shouldn’t sleep upright. Sharon mulled this over as she hesitantly bent forward to take off the old boots, she didn’t sleep. Not a lot anyway, every few months she’d nod off for a little while but never for hours on end. Sleeping was rather dangerous, if someone were to try and shake her awake for instance… that would be catastrophic.

Although, something told Sharon she couldn’t tell Alaska that, not yet. So, she quietly lifted her legs up and tucked them underneath her body as she laid oddly on the couch, trying to adjust herself. She watched Alaska, watched how she yawned and rubbed her eyes, moved slower and made more gentle movements as sleep started to grow heavier. Assuming that these were the typical traits of someone who constantly needed sleep, Sharon tried to mimic her the best as possible.

At some point Alaska mumbled something along the lines of going to bed to sleep and that she’d not be that far away in case she needed anything. Sharon only nodded and waited until Alaska hadn’t shown herself for a while. Assuming she was asleep for the time being, she quietly sat upright, almost in a floating like manner. She sat perched up on the armrest of the couch with her knees pulled up to her chest and looked around, observing the small and quaint living room.

She looked towards the hallway Alaska had disappeared down when she had said goodnight just a few moments before. There were a few doors, so Sharon would have to make quite the educated guess to find which door led to Alaska’s room. Her feet made no noise as she practically glided across the floor. She stopped at the first few doors but they didn’t feel right, incorrect. Behind one of them it was rather cold so that couldn’t be it. People, Life, were warm. It just couldn’t be right.

However, as Sharon approached the final door, she felt this warmth and soft glow coming from the room and it called out to her. She wordlessly turned doorknob and snuck her way in. Alaska’s room was small, the occasional colorful garment thrown flimsily on the floor, but fairly clean nonetheless. Her bed was longer than most to accommodate to her height. Sharon watched the sleeping figure with intrigue. Even in sleep her cheeks still had a soft honeyglow to them, a small smile still plastered on her thick lips.

Bending down over her sleeping form in curiosity, Sharon raised a hand as if to touch her. But she recoiled just as fast, like fire had burned her. She couldn’t do it, the same thing that was stopping her then was stopping her now. If only she knew what it was. It was a feeling unfamiliar to her.    

So, after a few quiet minutes of just watching her, Sharon stepped out of her room, closing the door gingerly behind her, back into the living room and she settled down on the couch once more. She stayed awake until the sunlight filtered in and she could hear Alaska’s soft stirrings in her room. When she heard her door open, Sharon pretended to be waking up as well.

Alaska greeted her with the world’s messiest mass of hair, and the cutest striped pyjamas. Yawning, she asked Sharon if she slept well. Fake-yawning, Sharon nodded. She awkwardly ruffled her hair and tied them back with her bandanna. It wasn’t something she often did but for now she just wanted to keep her hair out of her face. Feeling a little bit more brave, Sharon got up from the couch, actually taking a few confident steps around the small little apartment.

Spotting a photo of a much younger Alaska, in a short dress and with her hair in two braids, grinning and exposing a missing tooth, she went to observe it. Captivated, she reached out to touch the glass and that was the closest she’d probably ever get to touching another human being, to touching Alaska. Setting the picture down, Sharon realized something. She realized, that despite being gifted with such a curse, such a horrid power, she still wanted Alaska to be a part of her life, she didn’t want to lose her. So, she started devising ways to stay near her, of course without forsaking her duties as Death. Her name was only temporary, Sharon, was only temporary.

At first she’d just try to stop by every now and then, quickly learning how Alaska’s schedule worked. She’d be up in the early morning, leave for work, and be back around sunset. She worked 4 days a week and on Wednesdays she worked from home. Sharon most enjoyed Wednesdays, because she would always make sure to prepare something special for her those days, just trying to make things and Life in general easier for her.  

After a while Alaska realized that Sharon didn’t actually have a place to stay at, a roof above her head, that she was a wanderer. So, she let her stay over as much as she wanted. Sharon was truly grateful that Alaska would return such a kind favor to her of all people, so she did her best to always give back the same kindness to her in any way that was possible.

Sharon even found herself looking forward to when Alaska would return from work, there was something highly amusing and lovable about the bubbly blonde’s personality. Weekends were never boring and more often than not Sharon found herself forcing herself outside during the day to do what she was supposed to do even though she definitely didn’t care to anymore. Once it had been the only thing she knew, leaving her with nothing else to do, now she knew better.

It felt strange to return to what was her normal routine. She didn’t like it. It was more comforting to be spending time around Alaska. She felt something with her, she wasn’t sure exactly what it was, but she liked it. It continued for quite a while, the routine she had built up with Alaska. Sharon would get so caught up in the moments she shared with the blonde, there were some times she didn’t even remember to go out and do what she was supposed to.

Whenever she was with Alaska, time seemed to slow down while simultaneously there never seemed to be enough. It was strange to suddenly feel time slipping past. Sharon had never felt the passage of time and no matter how long she stayed with Alaska, she’d probably never get used to it. But it was worth it. It was worth feeling strange in her own kingdom, it was worth every torturous moment. Alaska was worth it all.

Sharon grumbled as she fumbled about in the dark if the living room. She’d been sat perched up on the armrest of the couch, looking at the photos of a younger Alaska again, when she had first heard the quiet pained whining. First she’d hoped it had just been some dying animal outside but when she checked there had been nothing for her to touch. So, she whipped her head around and as she made her way down the hall it came to her that it was Alaska she was hearing. She was familiar with the concept of humans having nightmares but she’d never experienced one herself so she had no idea how bad it was or how to fix it.

Standing by the girl’s bedside, leaning over her long and frail looking body, she felt powerless. She felt dumbfounded, all the things she had encountered in her lifetime and knowledge she’d built up would do her no good in this case. Sharon’s most basic instinct was to want to comfort the girl with her touch, but her hand recoiled, she couldn’t do it no matter how badly she wanted Alaska to know she was there, she couldn’t.

So, she watched the girl silently weep, quietly observing the human concept of a nightmare up close. It made Sharon twitch and feel uncomfortable all the same so she tried distancing herself. However, Alaska’s pained moans left her unable to leave the room.

She stalked over to the cosy pink plush chair and curled up in it. With her chin resting on her arms she had a perfect view of Alaska but, it wasn’t a pretty one. She didn’t know what to do. She lifted her hand to the level of her eyes and from the distance away she was sitting and her vision, it looked as if Alaska was small and she was gigantic, with her huge hand covering her tiny little body. Keeping her hand up, Sharon made a patting gesture and from her vision it looked like she was comforting a miniscule Alaska. This was the closest she could possibly get.

Naturally because of that, she stayed in that chair until the sun came out, Alaska’s little whines stopping somewhere before that point. When she woke up she was nothing but a set of tangled limbs underneath a bright pink nightgown and a mass of knitted blonde mane. Of course the blonde was curious as to what she was doing in her bedroom of all places, and perhaps even more so how she’d gotten in without making the floor creak as bad as it did. Self conscious, Sharon shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She knew she sort of floated when she walked but never had someone pointed it out so blatantly.

She was quiet for a little while and then explained she had heard Alaska whining in the night. When she was asked why she hadn’t just woken her up she merely stretched out her hand in the direction of Alaska’s bedroom plant. When she was sure the girl was paying attention she closed the gap and briefly felt the soft surface of the leaves before they shrivelled away.

She was fully prepared to have to watch Alaska run away or somehow force her outside only to never let her back in. Sharon was fully prepared to leave and not come back. But to her surprise, neither happened. Alaska just stood there, lips parted slightly and eyes wide as she studied her once colourful plant. Then, she turned her gaze to Sharon who started apologizing straight away. Yet, when Alaska spoke up she was quiet just like that, only making the moment feel more loaded than it already was.

Alaska didn’t scream, didn’t cry, didn’t seem upset in the slightest. She was as curious as Sharon had once been before she had realized the extent of her powers and what that meant. The blonde had always known here was something about Sharon, she just didn’t know it would’ve been something like this. The two of them sat together and Alaska was tempted to ask so many questions. When she didn’t ask straight away, Sharon gave an encouraging nod and told her she could ask quite literally anything.

With a deep breath, Alaska asked her why this phenomenon happened, why that at the touch of her hand her once healthy plant had withered away in an instant? Sharon tentatively began to explain. She was so scared that this would make her lose Alaska, but she was very surprised when the blonde still stayed at her side, listening attentively. She explained that even the slightest bit of her touch, brought out this kind of reaction. She expected instant dislike when she uttered the word and said she was the personification of what the people liked to refer to as Death, yet, no such reaction came.

Alaska merely stared, wide-eyed, at Death in front of her. Looking down at her hands in her lap, Sharon felt a horrible churning feeling in her stomach, continuing to apologize to Alaska for keeping this from her. It was something she was stuck with sadly, a curse with no cure. She got up to leave, but Alaska called her back. She told Sharon she wanted her to stay. She didn’t fear her, wasn’t disgusted by her or horrified like other people were of Death.

When Sharon turned around to look at her she noticed Alaska was physically reaching out to her, a habit she had noticed most humans possessed. To her it seemed like the most dangerous thing to do, especially now that she knew. And as she stared down at Alaska’s claw like hand, the message was understood and the blonde quietly lowered her hand. Sharon was grateful, she didn’t want to be any more of a danger to Alaska then she already was. Revealing such a big and intense secret, she only hoped they could return to some sense of normality, as if Death could ever know what normal was.  

She didn’t now, and probably never would. The most normal thing in her life was Alaska and even she wasn’t the average person that Sharon had come to know. But Alaska was a person, and people died. Then a thought came to Sharon, what if she never killed her? She could easily get away with it but then, the idea of Alaska withering away in pain because she refused to do her job seemed inhumane. Sharon sighed and hung her head, wondering if humans ever experienced this kind of conflict within themselves. Surely they did? If these were emotions, then it only felt right.

She turned to Alaska, but before she could speak the blonde interrupted her. She said no more apologies were needed and that she was fine with all of this, she just wanted Sharon to stay. So, she quietly sat down next to her newfound friend at a safe distance and talked some more. It felt good to finally open up about so many things. The running, the pain, the accidents, the loneliness and the idea of outliving everyone while not wanting to. She had no idea what true warmth felt like, a concept that appeared so welcoming but one she would never know.

Alaska frowned and thought for a minute. Then she stood up and skipped over to her closet. She rummaged around for a little while and pulled out two small heaps of fabric. First she ordered Sharon to take off her leather jacket, something she initially refused to do. Though, when she saw the girl pout, big pink lips sticking out, she couldn’t help but do as she was told. Alaska instantly brightened up, as if she’d never been sad to begin with. Then, she tossed one of the two items at her. Upon closer inspection she realised it was a soft pink fleece vest that was just about two sizes too big for her. With a smile Alaska gestured for her to put it on, which she did, and then something else was thrown around her. It was a blanket, with a print that was all kinds of purple and blue; something she later came to realise were swirls of stars and other planets.

Alaska grinned at her, she seemed so happy when she explained Sharon could stay in her room however long she wanted and that she hoped she’d feel a little less cold like this. Sharon sighed quietly and pulled the blanket tighter around herself. It wasn’t precisely what she had meant but she appreciated the gesture, feeling somewhat loved. She nuzzled deeper into the warmth of it all. Nobody had ever done something like that for her. She thanked Alaska as much as she could, her voice squeaky and high with emotions.

Compassionate as she was, Alaska offered to tag along with her today. She called in sick no matter how many times Sharon told her not to and that it was fine. However, Alaska was just as stubborn as she was and did it anyway. Sharon didn’t know why and when she asked, all she received was that she’d have to wait and see. She watched Alaska dashing about the small kitchen, grabbing items here and there. After a few minutes, she grabbed her things, smiled at Sharon and said she was ready. Sharon still had no idea what was going on, but as they stepped outside into the open air, she went along with it happily.

The two of them walked on in pleasant silence, Sharon still growing more curious as to where they were headed. All the buildings and city life began to fade away as they made it to the more rural part of town, a small forest that seemed so untouched by the city goers. In between the occasional touch here and there, Sharon had mainly been occupied by the road. The trees looked like they were growing taller and taller, and it felt surreal that there was a massive forest in L.A. but it was far from the oddest thing she’d seen in the entirety of her existence.

As they made their way further in, she made sure to evade most of the plants and take big steps to avoid causing big dead patches of grass and moss on the ground. It also made it easier to keep up with Alaska, who was taking small steps but was somehow still a lot faster than her. Her long legs is what Sharon decided to blame it on. It was like comparing a Giraffe and a Gazelle, the two of them. Even though it didn’t make much sense.

As they walked, Sharon tried to calm herself and it worked, it always made her feel good getting to spend some time with Alaska. She looked at the bag Alaska carried on her shoulder, food, drinks and snacks popping out of it. Some she recognized, some she didn’t, but they all looked good anyhow. It wasn’t like she didn’t trust Alaska either, only stupid people would try shoving poison down Death’s throat, Alaska wasn’t stupid.

Finally, they made it to a somewhat large clearing where Alaska had set down a large enough blanket for them to sit on. The leggy blond sat down cross legged and started to take things out of the bag. Wordlessly, she looked up at Sharon and patted the space on the blanket next to her. She took her spot next to Alaska, didn’t help her, but instead watched as she set everything up. The primary reason she remained idle was because she didn’t want to take any risk and accidentally bump into her. It wouldn’t be pretty. To be so unkind to such a sweetheart like Alaska.

Sharon picked off little morsels of food from the array of meals and snacks Alaska had laid out in front of them, not really needing to eat much, but still not wanting to look rude. In reality, Sharon was just enjoying herself and the fact that she was in good company. She’d never felt like this before, so warm, something soft stirring in her, could it be happiness? For once, it didn’t seem so unlikely.

Alaska looked at her and smiled softly, not the normal, silly, thick lipped grin with raucous laughter that Sharon had come to know, this was gentler, more emotional. There was a little twinkling in her eyes and she saw something she’d missed seeing for so long, someone enjoying being around her. Alaska was here to stay, and Sharon was thankful. For once she wasn’t feared, she wasn’t being used by some being who considered themselves important enough to abuse her powers, no. She was here with her because she wanted to be, and now, Sharon found herself wanting to stay too.

So, their outings like this had started to become a regular thing. Sharon even started to help Alaska pack their things, making sure to be extra careful. They laughed so much, Sharon’s stomach even hurt from it sometimes. It was unusual to laugh this much but soon enough she wanted to laugh more, Alaska providing her with more than enough reasons to do so. It was nice, whatever it was they had.

No matter where they went or how many times they walked through the woods to their usual place, Sharon still found herself stepping carefully, or protecting Alaska in any way she could without getting too close. She took her usual spot on the blanket and looked around. She wished she could’ve stayed there forever, just her and the beautiful blonde in the safety of the trees. However, Death more than anyone else, knows that all things end. Now was the first time that she had started ignoring that thought.

It got harder to do that over time though, as Alaska aged where Sharon stayed the same. She wasn’t as wrinkly as she’d seen people become but it was clear by how she moved and how different she became. Sure she still laughed but it wasn’t as deep or rich anymore as it used to be. Her movements were less graceful and sometimes she’d shake a little when they were outside. Sharon would sacrifice her blanket and Alaska would thank her, looking out into the woods and sometimes up through the thick roof of green above them at the night sky, instead of picking up a cookie and nibbling on it like she used to.

Sometimes there’d be fireflies. They’d stay around Alaska, hovering around her, making her look so young and bright; a big contrast to how she often was now. She no longer ran after her friends but instead opted to walk, and went to bed earlier, rather than staying up on the balcony with Sharon to watch the stars. Her hair’s gray out until they’re white, her back is hunched, she’s so much smaller compared to how tall she was when they’d first met. The only thing that doesn’t seem to change is the light in her eyes, the happiness they share.

It is the first time Sharon’s experienced a human growing old, seeing how much they take out of their lives, how much they do and how much they enjoy what they can; all the while knowing Death could be waiting for them around every corner. It is something which she’d never fully witnessed, and, she doesn’t want the cycle to end. It’s beautiful, she finds, seeing now how beautiful Life can be. So she, probably selfishly, drags it out.

On one of their picnic dates she realizes it is rather quiet. Usually there’s always something she can talk about. And if she doesn’t, Alaska usually speaks up. Sharon looks down at the half-eaten strawberry jam cupcake in her hands and sets it down on the ground. As she does, she realizes that Alaska’s hand is a lot closer than she’d like it to be and looks up as her with big eyes. She’s smiling at her, softly. There’s a certain peace in her eyes that worries her a little bit, it’s that of those who are ready, and she wants to refuse to acknowledge it. But, she can see clearly that Alaska is shaking again.

Sharon’s first instinct, despite knowing better, is to assume that she’s just cold and she offers her the starry blanket, but Alaska refuses to take it from her. Confused, Sharon sits back and observes. People shivered when they were cold, and she’d never refused the blanket before. She doesn’t want to believe in there being another reason for her refusal but she’s shaken from her thoughts when Alaska reaches a hand forward.

She backs away further, fully knowing the consequences, aware that Alaska knows them too. Yet Alaska persists and then for the first time, Sharon gets to feel how warm and gentle her fingertips are against her skin, as her hands find their way to the sides of her face. She stills as Alaska traces her jawline gingerly and leans in, forehead touching hers.

Their eyes simultaneously drift shut and Sharon’s painfully aware of how soft Alaska’s lips are when they touch her own. For a hot second she feels loved, warmth radiating off of Alaska and embracing her from all around. It is by far the nicest thing she’s ever known and she clings onto the moment fondly before reaching around her and resting her arms around her.

When Alaska falls limp against her, head falling sideways against her shoulder, Sharon sits idly. Suddenly her name feels forlorn, meaningless, no one would get to call her that beside this wonderful person whom she’d met by chance. She had given her a life when she deciding to share her own with Death.

Sighing sadly, Death places Alaska on the ground and drapes the blanket over her, departing without saying a word.


End file.
